BTR short stories
by rusher.pips
Summary: Just some short stories I've been working on during my free time.
1. Logan

You woke up a little late. You look at your bedside clock its already 10:03 am. Damn! Your late for work. You shoot your eyes open tried to move but failed. Your head hurts, body hurts, everything hurts.  
"Logan!" You shout giving everything you got. No one answered. Where is he. Its his day off. Where could he be now. While thinking your eyelids becomes heavy and you once again doze off to sleep. When you wake up you felt that someone is staring at you  
"Hey" he said in a soft voice  
"Hey" you said weakly  
"You're sleeping when I got home so I didn't wake you up" he said with a smile that show his dimples  
"What time is it?" You ask. He glance on the beside clock  
"1:48" he said  
"I slept the whole morning!" You said. More like shouting. You tried to get up but once again your body aches. "Ouch" you said. Logan's alarmed when you said ouch  
"What happened?" He ask. You can hear his concern  
"Nothing. It just hurt when I move" you said offering a weak smile. He sat beside you in the bed. He place the back of his hand in you're forehead  
"(Y/N), your hot" he said looking worried. He run to the bathroom where the medicine cabinet is. And when he's back he got some Tylenol and a bottle of water in one hand and a thermometer on the other. He took my temperature. "103.6. I'm going to take you to the emergency room" Logan said  
"No need I probably just need some Tylenol and rest" you said  
"Are you sure?" He ask  
"Yup. And I'm sure that I don't have to go to the hospital coz I got you here" you said again offering him a weak smile  
"I'm here. I'll get you everything you need" he said giving out his most genuine smile  
"Where have you gone this morning?" You ask  
"I went out to get us breakfast. But when I came back you're sleeping soundly that I didn't want to wake you up" he said. Helping you up so you can drink medication. Once you're witted he give you the Tylenol and the bottle of water. You drink it "do you want anything?" He ask  
"Soup" you said  
"I'll make one." He said while standing. He kissed your forehead and run down stairs to make your soup. You check your phone. 5 missed calls from your boss. You called you boss gen he answered he shout and shout and shout that you have to pull the phone away from your ear. Once his done shouting. You told him your really sick. He just said ohh and wished you well. You put down the phone and Logan comes in.  
"Here you go." Logan said while pulling a chair near to the bed  
"I can eat on my own." You said  
"Let me" Logan said putting the spoon in front of your mouth. You can't argue with him so you just let him feed you  
"Sorry you have to spend your day off like this" you said. You taught that you two can go on a date tonight  
"Its OK. I like taking care of you" he said kissing your forehead  
"I promise I'm gonna make it up to you" you said  
"Well there's this one thing..." he said with a devilish look  
"Logan... even if I want to... I can't I'm sick" you said. You know that he's thinking  
"Not that thing" he said laughing. Once he stop laughing he said "why would you think its that?"  
"Well... the look on your face" you said covering your face with your blanket  
"Babe don't hide" he said. You show your face then once again he has the devilish look  
"See you still have that look on you face" you said  
"What look?" He ask  
"That look! The look you give me when you want to do something dirty" you said  
"Well I do want to do something dirty" Logan said but you cut him off saying  
"See!" You shouted  
"Not that dirty. I want to camping" he said  
"Logan you know I'd do anything for you. But right now I can't even move a muscle to sit" you said. You do. You'll do anything for this guy coz you love him  
"Not now. When you're all better." He said kissing your forehead  
"Sounds a great plan" you said  
"Good. Now finish this soup so you can get better" he said putting the spoon in front of your mouth. He spend the whole day taking care of you. You really wish you can spend this day better because he rarely have a day off. But for him his day off is well spend with you


	2. Kendall

You and Kendall have been dating for 6 months now. And right now your 3 weeks late and it got you thinking. Can one unprotected sex lead to unwanted pregnancy. It was only one night. The night when Kendall got back from tour. Both of you were filled with lust and passion for not seeing each other for almost 2 months so when the time come that you can do it you do it with no hesitation. And now your late. So you decided to take a pregnancy test. But Kendall doesn't know about it. You just want to confirm your theory first before telling him. So you peed on the stick and wait a few minutes to what fells like hours. And when the time come with a shaky hand you pick it up again and took a look at it. POSITIVE. Thousand thought came to your mind. How will you tell Kendall... should you tell Kendall... how will Kendal react to this... what are you suppose to do? Tears started to fall, you don't know what to do, what to say. Should you feel happy? You don't really know what to do. For now you should be strong you keep telling your self. You need to tell Kendall. He has the right to know. You call Kendall and ask him if he could come over to your house and without any hesitation he said yes. Few hours past you're just sitting at the couch waiting for Kendall to arrive. And then you hear the door bell. You walk to the door slowly and with unsteady hand you opened the door.  
"Hey babe!" Kendall greeted as he lean down to reach you lips  
"Kendall we need to talk" you said  
"OK... what about?" He ask as both of you walk to the living room  
"I think you should seat" you said  
"OK babe.. your making me nervous" he said but still seat  
"Remember the night you got back from tour?" You ask  
"How can I forget. That's one of the best night of my life" he said with a wide smile  
"You know how the night went... we didn't use protection" you said  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean you'll get pregnant... I mean we only did one unprotected sex for Christ sake!" He said  
"Well..." you started but Kendall just cut you off  
"Oh come on! Don't tell me your pregnant... I mean... no... you can't be... is that even possible?" He ask  
"Of course its possible!" You shouted  
"Well are you sure?" He ask  
"I'm 3 weeks late I thought it was just because I'm stressed at work but then I started to feel sick and it got me tinking so I took a test earlier today and it said..." you paused for a second  
"It said what?" He ask  
"Positive" you said in a low voice that's barely heard  
"What?" Kendall ask  
"Positive" you said a little louder enough for him to hear it  
"Fuck! I can't be a father this early!" He said then he got up and rush out he left you alone and scared you ask you self 'now what?' You call the only person that you think can help with your situation  
"Mom?! I need you" you said as she answer the phone  
"I'll be there" she said. And true to her words she came. You cried while telling her everything  
"Hush now my little girl, I'll be here to stay if your crappy boyfriend don't want to" she said. With that you know that even if the kid doesn't have a dad he/she will grow up in a good company

2 weeks have past no calls, no text, no emails, you haven't heard anything from Kendall. Your mom has to go back to New York to file a formal leave of absence so its just you and the baby. Your about to sleep when you phone rings. You didn't bother looking at the ID knowing that its your mom  
"(Y/N)! Have you seen Kendall?" A familiar voice ask  
"Haven't seen him for a week. I don't care about him anymore" you said showing no weakness in your voice  
"Kendall told me everything" an with that sentence your sure that its Logan  
"Yeah? Did he tell you about the part that he left me and his baby?" You said now a little angry  
"Yeah I thought he's gonna go straight to your house. After we drink he said that he has to apologize and that he is wrong and he doesn't want to spend his life alone" Logan said  
"He never came I guess he changed his mind on the way here" you said  
"thanks... I think I have to go and find him" Logan said. After that phone call you realize that tears are running down your eyes. Why didn't Kendall go to your house. And where is he? You got nervous. Its not true that you don't care about Kendall. The truth is you still love him. You got up didn't bother to change clothes you grab your keys and went straight to Kendall's house. Once you arrived at his house you walk to the front door its locked good thing you have a spare key you entered the house its dark and smelled like a new painted room. You walk up and saw a light coming from his spare room. You walk in and you saw Kendall setting up a crib. Paint in his clothes, messy hair and most of all he look tired.  
"Kendall" you said walking closer to him. He turn a round when he saw you he run a hugged you  
"Babe I'm really sorry for being a jerk. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed there" he said you hug him back  
"What is this all about?" You ask  
"Its for the kid. I'll understand if you don't want me in the kid's life but please just take this house it will give me a peaceful mind" he said  
"Kendall your tired. I think you should rest" you said  
"I need to finish this" he said  
"We'll finish it together once you had your rest" you said  
"Your here to stay?" He ask with a hopeful tone  
"If you want me to" you said. With that he lock his lips on yours "but first you need to take a shower, eat you organic food and sleep" you said once you pulled away  
"Will do" he said. He run out and went straight to shower. He did everything you said. He took a shower, ate a big meal of organic food and right now both of you are lying on the bed. His head on your lap facing your tummy.  
"Hey little person! In 9 months I'm gonna meet you. I hope you like me coz I sure do like you a lot!" He said talking to your tummy  
"It still doesn't hear you" you said playing with Kendall's hair  
"I know. But I feel like I already did something wrong to him" he said you notice that he used him  
"Kendall? You know that there's a 50% chance that its a girl right?" You said. Kendall immediately stood up with eyes wide  
"You mean I have to repaint the room?" He said  
"Maybe, if its a girl then yes" you said  
"But I already bought baby stuffs and I think all of them are for boys" he said  
"You didn't!" You said  
"I did and its gonna be here tomorrow" he said  
"Well... I guess we'll just hope for the best its either a boy or we'll just have to buy new appropriate stuffs" you said. Kendall plopped himself back to the bed  
"I guess that's our only choice" he said. Wrapping one of his arms around your waist. "(Y/N), I really do love you and I promise never to be a jerk again" he said looking at you eyes. You know his sincere and he truly love you and your soon to be little family  
"Go get some rest and let's just hope for the best" you said giving him a kiss goodnight


End file.
